


We belong to each other.

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Sentimental, kitty!kurt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Да, нечего тут описывать.<br/>
Китти!Курт и Блейн, который любит его больше всего на свете.<br/>
Сборник драбблов.</p><p>
  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We belong to each other.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [We belong to each other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801694) by [Alina_Petrova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova)



Курт стоял перед зеркалом в ванной совершенно голый и сквозь слёзы с ненавистью разглядывал свой ещё мокрый после душа хвост и, заметнее выглядывающие из мокрых же, прилипших к голове волос, остренькие ушки.

Он стоял там, занимаясь самоуничижением, уже довольно давно – кожа успела покрыться мурашками, а ноги заледенеть на кафельном полу – но вызывать жалость к себе, занятие увлекательное, и время пролетает незаметно.

Блейн же в спальне ничего столь интересного не делал – просто ждал Курта, а посему в какой-то момент, когда его терпение лопнуло, решил, что хватит уже его милому котёночку марафет наводить! С таким боевым настроем он направился в ванную, выуживать оттуда своего хвостатого возлюбленного.

Блейн распахнул дверь, и его глазам предстало душераздирающее зрелище: мокрый гибрид с отрешённым взглядом покрасневших глаз, из которых беззвучно катились по щекам слёзы. Впрочем, это видение длилось ровно секунду, потому что, едва заметив Андерсона, Курт отскочил, хватая и торопливо натягивая свой коротенький банный халатик. Он запахнул полы, с силой обхватывая себя руками.

– А стучать тебя не учили, Андерсон?! – зло крикнул он. – Хотя… о чём это я? Конечно же, ты бы постучал, если бы тут был _человек_ , а так, чего церемониться, да? Подумаешь, всего лишь какой-то облезлый уродливый говорящий кот! 

Курт гневно выплюнул последние слова и быстро шагнул к двери. Блейн в полнейшем недоумении попытался было задержать его, но тот угрожающе зашипел и выбежал вон.

Постояв несколько секунд в ступоре – что это тут сейчас такое было? – Блейн, естественно, бросился за ним вдогонку. Однако, ему пришлось потрудиться: Курта не было ни в спальне, ни на кухне, ни в гостиной… Чёрт, искать больше было негде, где он запропасти… чёрт! Блейн в ужасе рванул в прихожую – куда он в одном халате и мокрый, к тому же?! – и едва не свернул шею, со всего ходу практически налетев на лежащего перед дверью гибрида. Курт примостился на коврике, беззвучно рыдая, уткнувшись носом в поджатые к груди колени. Блейн присел перед ним и осторожно опустил руку на подрагивающее плечико.

– Курт? Ну, что с тобой, хороший мой? Тебя кто-то обидел? Я что-то не так сделал или ляпнул что не то? Ну же, родной, поговори со мной!

Курт шумно потянул носом и проворно вскарабкался на Блейна верхом, крепко обхватывая всеми конечностями и зарываясь лицом ему в шею.

– Простипростипростипрости… – забормотал он, не поднимая головы. – От-тнесс-си м-меня в спааальню… холодно! – всхлипнул Курт, потихоньку успокаиваясь от ласковых поглаживаний по спине. Блейн молча выполнил его просьбу.

Всё так же молча, он высушил волосы и хвост своего котёнка, потом натянул на него самую тёплую пижаму («Я же в ней вспотею!» – «Ничего, потерплю»), завернул в пуховое одеяло («Теперь точно вспотею и провоняю тебе всю постель!» – «Это лучше простуды и твоих бесконечных соплей и жалоб!») и сунул в руки чашку горячего молока («Именно горячее, и никаких фу-фу-фу, Курт, ты совершенно продрог, тебе нужно согреться!»). Только после этого Блейн сел с ним рядом и приступил к допросу.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что тебе придётся объяснить своё, скажем так, неадекватное поведение, правда? – Курт вскинул на него мгновенно увлажнившийся взгляд.

– И тебе совсем-совсем меня не жалко? – спросил он, для убедительности дрогнув нижней губкой.

– Жалко… – вздохнул Блейн. – Очень-очень жалко! Но ты всё равно должен рассказать мне, что на тебя вдруг нашло.

– Это не вдруг… – опустив голову, еле слышно проговорил Курт.

Подождав минутку, Блейн забрал у него опустевшую чашку и обнял, крепко прижимая к себе.

– Продолжай, малыш, мне действительно нужно знать… ну, представь, что это ты застал бы меня рыдающим на коврике в прихожей! Тебе ведь захотелось бы знать причину, так? – Курт хлюпнул носом, но кивнул.

– Да, извини… Я… просто я уже давно об этом думаю, ну, иногда оно забывается, а то вдруг опять находит… Я такой эгоист, Блейн! Мне так стыдно, но это сильнее меня! – Курт поднял голову и уставился на него своими огромными глазищами, вцепившись в ворот пижамы. – Я так ревную тебя, господи, ты даже не представляешь! Чшш… помолчи, дай мне сказать, раз спросил. Не к кому-то конкретному. К тому, кто появится однажды и вытеснит меня из твоей жизни, из твоего сердца! Ведь, рано или поздно, это произойдёт, ты тоже это знаешь. Ты такой… такой умный, такой красивый, Блейн! Ты забавный, с тобой легко и весело... и ты чертовски сексуальный! Мужчины заглядываются на тебя, и однажды ты ответишь на один из этих взглядов, потому что ты заслуживаешь нормальную семью, настоящего мужа, которого можно представить семье и друзьям, с которым можно завести детей. А я всего лишь гибрид, домашний питомец, игрушка! Я всё это понимаю, но… так больно, Блейн! Мне кажется, я просто умру, когда это случится. Просто моё сердце остановится… – и Курт затих, уткнувшись носом в плечо Блейна, который метался между желанием заплакать и рассмеяться.

– Курт? – наконец, произнёс он, аккуратно отодвигая гибрида от себя, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. – Ты всерьёз думаешь, что меня интересуют все эти глупости? Всерьёз считаешь, что для меня важно официальное признание государства, друзей, семьи… да, кого угодно? – Курт внимательно смотрел на него, пытаясь понять, к чему он ведёт. – Так вот, мне это безразлично! Я уже нашёл того, с кем хочу завести семью, детей, кого представлять родным и друзьям, как моего спутника и партнёра… и мне плевать, что у него хвост и потрясающе чувствительные ушки! И мне плевать на всех, кто этого не примет – им не место в моей жизни. 

– Но… я же гибрид, Блейн, у меня нет прав…

– Ты – личность, Курт! _Это_ важно. Когда-то прав не было у женщин… у чернокожих… у геев. Всё меняется, общество растёт. И если оно пока не в силах принять наш союз, это не значит, что мы должны сдаваться.

Курт положил голову ему на плечо и тихонько заурчал. 

– Если, для того, чтобы быть вместе, на бумаге ты должен принадлежать мне… что ж, пусть так и будет. Главное, чтобы мы двое знали правду…

– Мы принадлежим друг другу, – промурлыкал Курт.

– Мы принадлежим друг другу, – откликнулся эхом Блейн.


	2. Каприз.

Курт неподвижно застыл, мечтательно уставившись на витрину в отделе аксессуаров специализированного магазина «Всё для гибридов». 

Снова.

Сцена повторялась с завидной регулярностью.

С не менее завидным постоянством Блейн интересовался, что так приглянулось его хвостатому спутнику? 

На что тот неизменно отвечал: «Нет-нет, ничего!» 

Так что, сейчас Андерсон решил опустить этот, ставший чисто символическим, обмен стандартными   
фразами и сразу перешёл к делу.

– Милый, витамины не здесь, и если мы не поторопимся, опоздаем в кино!

Курт, однако, выглядел ещё более сосредоточенным, нежели обычно, и, не оборачиваясь, проронил рассеянно:

– Ты сходи, я тут подожду… Я тебе написал подробно, что нужно купить, – всё так же, не оборачиваясь, он вынул из кармашка джинсов сложенный вчетверо листок и протянул Блейну, который недовольно сжал губы, но спорить счёл себе дороже.

 

₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪

 

Двадцать минут спустя, закупив всё необходимое, Блейн вернулся за Куртом и застал того на прежнем месте, в той же позе, только пальцы гибрида судорожно вцепились в край витрины, ушки были прижаты, а хвост ходил ходуном из стороны в сторону. Когда Андерсон положил руку на его плечо, Курт рвано вдохнул, будто бы собираясь с мыслями, и решительно развернулся к возлюбленному.

– Блейн… – закушенная губка, румянец на щёчках, умоляющий взгляд… да, если бы Курт сейчас заявил, что ему до зарезу нужна луна с неба, Блейн взял бы под козырёк и бодренько ускакал на её добычу. – Я ничего не могу с собой поделать! Я, правда, старался выбросить это из головы, но… прошу тебя, ну, пожаааалуйста!

– Что угодно, родной, – пролепетала лужица розового сиропа, ещё минуту назад бывшая Блейном Андерсоном, – о чём ты?

– Я… вот это… – почти прошептал Курт, отводя глаза и тыкая пальчиком в предмет вожделения.

Который, к ужасу Блейна, оказался… ошейником!

Кожаным, чёрным, элегантным ошейником с тонким, едва заметным тиснением по краю, символом подчинения, неравенства, того, что Блейн всеми силами души ненавидел, не принимал и всегда старался избегать в их отношениях.

Курт отлично знал об этом, и, тем не менее…

Андерсон нахмурился и посмотрел на него с укором.

– Курт, ты ведь в курсе, что я об этом думаю, я не понимаю, как тебе только в голову пришло…

– Блейн! Ну, почему ты такой зануда?! – Курт раздражённо сложил руки на груди и теперь смотрел в упор. – Я хочу всего лишь поиграть с ним! Боже мой, считай это моим капризом, эротической фантазией! Я уже два месяца на него слюнки пускаю!

– Поиграть? Но… мне это кажется таким унизительным!..

– Это только игра, милый, – Курт, слегка присев, заискивающе заглянул в растерянные глаза Блейна. – Ты же не думаешь, будто тот, кому нравится изображать доктора в спальне, хочет всерьёз взяться за скальпель!

 

₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪

 

Из магазина Курт вышел, счастливо прижимая к груди продолговатую коробочку.

 

₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪ ₪

 

Блейн сидел на краю кровати, с опаской разглядывая ошейник.

– Ну, и что теперь?.. – поинтересовался он нерешительно, с едва ощутимой ноткой сомнения. – Хочешь, чтобы я его надел на тебя... или ты сам?..

Курт выхватил кожаную полоску из его рук и одним молниеносным, поистине кошачьим движением оседлал Андерсона, впечатывая в постель.

– А кто сказал, что он должен быть на мне?


	3. Всплеск.

Курт неотрывно смотрел на мелькавшую вдалеке темноволосую макушку и маленькими робкими шажками, предельно осторожно ощупывая ступнями дно, медленно, но решительно двигался вперёд.

Несмотря на дрожь отвращения, которую вызывала прохладная, солёная – а, главное, мокрая! – вода, окружавшая со всех сторон, несмотря на бешено колотящееся от страха сердце, несмотря на палящее солнце, от которого здесь негде было спрятаться, шаг за шагом он упорно сокращал расстояние, отделявшее его от объекта наблюдения. 

А ведь всего полчаса назад…

 

…………………………………………

 

– Блейн! Ну, почему каждый раз нужно говорить об этом? Я ни за что не полезу в воду! Нет! Иди уже, ducky*, я отсюда понаблюдаю за твоими водными процедурами! – Курт чмокнул нетерпеливо переминающегося с ноги на ногу Блейна и удобно устроился в шезлонге под огромным зонтом, опустив на нос солнцезащитные очки и приготовившись сквозь приятную дрёму приглядывать за плещущимся в море Андерсоном.

Спустя некоторое время незнакомый голос привлёк его внимание:

– Блейн! Блейн Андерсон! Глазам не верю! Шикарно выглядишь, твоя попка с годами только привлекательнее!

Что-что?! Курт распахнул глаза и с ужасом увидел, как на _его_ Блейна набросился с объятиями какой-то длинноногий… приходилось признать, красавчик! А Андерсон и не думал сопротивляться – вот, гадёныш! – а, вместо этого, даже не оглянувшись, потащил верзилу на глубину:

– Догоняй, Смайт!

Что оставалось делать?

 

……………………………………….

 

Неосторожный шаг… волна… Курта накрыло с головой, он беспомощно взмахнул руками, потеряв равновесие… и мир вокруг исчез в солёной пелене. 

А затем лишь волнение, отчаянье, граничащее с паникой, от ощущения неспособности справиться с собственным телом, солнечные лучи, причудливо пробивающиеся сквозь толщу воды, и полная дезориентация в пространстве.

Следующее, что он почувствовал, были знакомые заботливые руки, с силой обхватившие грудь и отвратительное ощущение морской воды во рту и песка, прилипшего повсюду. Брррр!

– Ну и чего ты на глубину-то полез, ты ведь ненавидишь плавать! Да и не умеешь, если уж честно…

– Ты всегда такой дурак, или на выходные мозги ставишь на подзарядку?! – вспылил Курт, едва отплевавшись и с ненавистью поглядывая на ехидно ухмыляющегося за спиной Блейна… как его там… Смайта. Блейн растерянно похлопал ресницами, потом проследил за его взглядом, весело фыркнул и, поднявшись, обратился к приятелю:

– Приятно было повидаться, Себ. Извини, но сейчас мне нужно уединиться с моим парнем, – тот удивлённо хмыкнул, но спорить не стал и, проронив «Созвонимся!», снова исчез в волнах.  
Блейн медленно обернулся с лукавой улыбкой.

– Кажется, кто-то ревнует? – проговорил он тихо, присаживаясь рядом. Курт уткнулся взглядом в песок и покраснел.

– А ты как думаешь… он тебя трогал! Мне не нравится, когда тебя трогают… всякие, – пробормотал он, по-прежнему не глядя на Андерсона, который тихонько рассмеялся и погладил его по плечу.

– И поэтому ты решил утопиться? Не мог просто окликнуть меня?

– Ну, конечно! А ты бы так и примчался по первому моему зову! 

– Да! 

От этого коротенького слова, произнесённого так тихо, но в то же время с такой обезоруживающей искренностью, у Курта на секунду перехватило дыхание. Он вскинул мгновенно увлажнившийся взгляд на Блейна.

– Я… я тоже люблю тебя… так сильно! – только и смог прошептать он, обхватывая Андерсона руками и утыкаясь носом ему в живот.

– Глупый мой котёнок! – выдохнул тот в мокрые волосы возлюбленного.

«Мой единственный… мой незаменимый!» – услышал Курт.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

* немного устаревшее выражение, которое кроме общеизвестного значения «уточка», в английском применяется иногда, как ласковое обращение, что-то вроде голубчик, милый. Мне показалось уместным употребить его в этом конкретном случае, двойной смысл, так сказать.


	4. Верхнее Фа.

♪ ♪ ♪

Курт вот уже битый час разглядывал затейливую лепнину на потолке в доме Хадсонов, отчаянно пытаясь держать глаза открытыми. Неудобно же заснуть в гостях. А так хочется! 

Господи, что ж за тоска-то смертная! Но, увы, даже винить было некого, сам напросился! Нет, ну, правда, кто его за язык тянул?

«Блейн, возьми меня с собой, мне так любопытно, чем ты там каждую пятницу занимаешься, аж хвостик дрожит!» И ведь Андерсон, добрая душа, предупреждал, что будет скучно! Кто ж мог представить, что настолько…

И вот, теперь Блейн с друзьями за карточным столом на террасе (серьёзно, специальный стол для игры в карты?) увлечённо резались в покер. Их женщины, устроившись на угловом диване, столь же увлечённо перемывали косточки каким-то общим знакомым. А Курт в кресле напротив них не на жизнь, а на смерть, сражался со сном. 

В какой-то момент, однако, несчастный гибрид понял, что крайние случаи требуют крайних мер… и тогда… Курт вытянул все конечности – включая хвост – в стороны и зевнул!!!

Девушки, как по команде, смолкли и ошеломлённо уставились на него.

– А ещё так можешь? – вновь обретя, наконец, дар речи, произнесла хозяйка дома.

– А? Что?.. – растерялся Курт.

– Верхнее Фа… Ты взял верхнее Фа! – она обернулась к подругам, словно призывая их в свидетели. И, к ужасу Курта, те слаженно закивали.

– Я… нет-нет! – запаниковал он. – Я ничего не брал, миссис Хадсон, клянусь! Я же всё время сидел здесь, у вас на виду! – Курт наклонился вперёд, вцепившись в подлокотники, в свою очередь, обводя затравленным взглядом девушек, одну за другой, в поисках поддержки.

Реакция на его неподдельный испуг последовала – ну, с его точки зрения – самая неадекватная: хозяйка и все три гостьи буквально покатились со смеху. Смеялись дружно, громко, со вкусом и, определённо, над ним. У Курта от обиды слёзы навернулись на глаза. Отличный вечерок, ничего не скажешь, не только чуть со скуки не сдох, так ещё и на смех подняли непонятно за что! Он инстинктивно подтянул колени к груди и уронил голову, желая лишь исчезнуть. Совсем.

– Ой, Боже мой, вот дуры-то! До слёз ребёнка довели! – в одно мгновение по обе стороны от него на подлокотниках огромного кресла приземлились чернокожая пышная девушка и очень красивая блондинка, тут же принимаясь ласково тормошить с совершеннейшей бесцеремонностью. Что, как ни странно, оказалось даже не слишком противно… ладно, чего уж там, это было приятно. Через минуту таких непривычных эмм… тактильных ощущений – ведь, кроме Блейна, к Курту в жизни никто не прикасался – сопровождаемых искренними извинениями за их «чудовищное, ужасное, отвратительное» поведение и приправленных неожиданными комплиментами – «Ох, какая у него кожа, Мерс, чистый фарфор! Обзавидуешься!», « А ты посмотри, что за глаза! Да в них утонуть можно!» – гибрид расслабился и тихонько заурчал.

– Так что, не пугайся, малыш, Рэйч ни в чём тебя не обвиняла, она имела в виду ноту! – заключила Мерседэс таким тоном, будто эти слова всё объясняли. Но Курту понятнее не стало.

– Ноту?.. – переспросил он, желая всё-таки выяснить, что же он там, по их мнению, взял.

– Ну, да… ты что, нот не знаешь? – изумилась Рэйчел.

– Нет, Берри, он в совершенстве изучил нотную грамоту, только Фа пропустил! Представь себе, не все имеют музыкальное образование! – набросилась на неё девушка с азиатскими чертами.

– Да, но… но он же… у него же… Так, я должна это проверить! Пойдём в музыкальную комнату, – Рэйчел поднялась, направляясь к лестнице, а остальные подхватили Курта под локотки и повели следом.

♪ ♪ ♪

– Как я и подозревала, у него сопрано! – почему-то возмущённо воскликнула Рэйчел после того, как в течение получаса заставляла парня повторять музыкальные фразы, которые играла на фортепьяно. Курт с недоумением уставился на неё. У него… что? Но девушка, похоже, всерьёз на что-то рассердилась, потому что, не обратив никакого внимания на его озадаченное выражение, встала, упёрла кулачки в бока и заявила: – Великолепное сопрано, и слух идеальный… нет, я пошла убивать Андерсона! – но, не успела она и шага сделать, как Курт с угрожающим шипением преградил ей путь.

– Возможно, я выгляжу безобидным, мэм, но за моего мужчину я сумею постоять, не сомневайтесь! – Рэйчел застыла навытяжку с округлившимися от неожиданности глазами, а её подруги за спиной гибрида изо всех сил старались не расхохотаться в голос… опять. На этот раз ситуацию разрядила Куинн, первой сумевшая взять себя в руки.

– Не волнуйся, милый, Рэйчел не собиралась причинить вред твоему Блейну!

– Но я… я просто чувствую, она действительно зла на него! А я доверяю своим инстинктам, – возразил Курт, нервно подёргивая хвостом.

– Да, это так, но, присядь, пожалуйста, мы всё тебе объясним, – Куинн усадила Курта на небольшой диван между ней и Мерседэс, а Тина и Рэйчел устроились напротив.

– Видишь ли, дорогой, мы с девочками поём… выступаем по вечерам в заведении Майка. Нас было пятеро до недавнего времени, но Марли заключила контракт с музыкальным агентством, как солистка, и ушла от нас. А мы с тех пор ищем нового члена группы ей на замену. И Блейн прекрасно знает об этом! То, что он прятал от нас твой талант всё это время, это просто… мы не то, чтобы злы, скорее, разочарованы. Твой голос превосходно вписался бы. Тебя что-то смущает? Блейн не хочет, чтобы ты выступал? Почему он никогда не говорил нам, что ты поёшь? Это странно, он такой хвастунишка, он нам все уши прожужжал про тебя, но опустил эту деталь! – Куинн умолкла, и четыре пары глаз с интересом уставились на Курта, в ожидании ответа. 

Парень залился краской и, опустив глаза, тихо проговорил:

– Он не знает.

– Что?! – хором откликнулись девушки, синхронно подавшись вперёд.

– Я не пою при нём… вообще ни при ком. Только, когда дома никого нет…

– Почему, милый? – выразила общее недоумение Мерседэс.

– Мой голос… он слишком тоненький. Как у девушки. Не обижайтесь, я ничего не имею против девушек! – испуганно вскинул взгляд Курт. – Просто, я же парень, я не хочу выглядеть перед Блейном ещё более женственным, я и так… – гибрид безутешно всплеснул руками и опять поник головой.

– Дааа, будь ты девушкой, Андерсон бы на тебя и не взглянул! – заявила вдруг Тина.

– Коэн-Ченг! Блейн отшил тебя не только потому, что ты девушка, а потому, что ему нравятся более тактичные люди! – Мерседэс осуждающе взглянула на подругу.

– Не только люди, судя по всему! 

– Тина! – одёрнули азиатку на три голоса.

– Ладно, ладно, что я такого сказала-то, это всего лишь констатация факта. Курт ведь не человек… ну, не совсем!

– Всё нормально, я не обижаюсь. Мы, гибриды, более сильные, более ловкие, более выносливые и более… сексуальные. Я не стыжусь себя! – гордо заявил Курт, вздёрнув подбородок.

Девушки переглянулись, весело улыбаясь.

– Наша группа называется «Пять континентов», будешь Океанией?

♪ ♪ ♪

Выступление прошло прекрасно, публика не хотела отпускать артистов, но, в конце концов, Майк вмешался и заболтал посетителей, давая девушкам и гибриду возможность ретироваться на перерыв.

– Куурт! Смотри, что у меня тут для тебя! – помощница Майка на все руки, Бриттани, заглянула в гримёрку, протягивая ему здоровенный букет. Парень расплылся в счастливой улыбке и тут же зарылся носом в цветы.

– Блееейн, не стоило! Ты меня балуешь! – обратился он к вошедшему в этот момент Андерсону. Тот непонимающе похлопал ресницами, а потом замотал головой:

– Это не от меня, милый! Мне следует ревновать? – нахмурился он притворно. Но Курт принял его гнев за чистую монету.

– Нет! Что ты! – всполошился он, отбрасывая в сторону букет, будто тот жёг ему пальцы. – Я… я понятия не имею, от кого это. Это, должно быть, ошибка! 

– Это от того здоровяка, который уже четвёртый вечер на тебя пялится не отрываясь! – вставила Тина, поправляя макияж.

– Я не знаю этого парня! Серьёзно, Блейн! Я ничего не сделал! – запаниковавший гибрид выглядел так мило, что Андерсон не выдержал и расхохотался.

– Я знаю, Курт, успокойся! Не твоя вина, что ты так хорош, тебе и не надо ничего делать! Я прекрасно понимаю этого типа, на тебя нельзя не пялиться. И на его месте, я бы тоже попытался к тебе подкатить… непременно! – Курт склонил голову набок и кокетливо закусил губку, лукаво улыбаясь.

– А почему, «бы»? Ты вполне можешь попытаться… подкатить ко мне! – проворковал он, подобрав с пола цветы и ставя их в вазу.

– Думаешь, у меня есть шанс? – принял игру Блейн.

– Никогда не говори «никогда»!


	5. A House Is Not A Home.

Курт смотрел себе ровно под ноги. Ему не было никакой необходимости оглядываться по сторонам, чтобы знать, куда естественный, чисто кошачий, инстинкт ведёт его.

Домой.

То есть, конечно, по факту, теперь это уже был не его дом, больше того, в их с Блейном старую квартиру практически сразу въехали новые жильцы, но Курту было всё равно. С момента переезда он места себе не находил и, наверное, сошёл бы с ума, если бы не сбегал ежедневно к своему прежнему жилищу, чтобы хоть на ступеньках около подъезда посидеть. Вот, как сейчас…

Подъехала машина. Хлопнула дверца. Раздались торопливые шаги.

Волна раздражения накрыла гибрида с головой, и он даже испугался, потому что и представить себе не мог, что способен испытывать подобное по отношению к Блейну. 

– Курт? Ну, сколько можно, малыш? Пора завязывать с этим пилигримским паломничеством. И зачем ты только так часто сюда ездишь?

– Хожу, – хмуро буркнул Курт.

– Что? Ты хочешь сказать… Сюда же пешком часа полтора добираться!

– Не люблю общественный транспорт, ты знаешь. А сам я не вожу… прав нет! – Курт, наконец, поднял глаза, с вызовом глядя на Блейна. – Даже права жить там, где хочу!

– Перестань, Курт, у нас прекрасный новый дом, гораздо более просторный, чем раньше, и к моей работе куда ближе. 

– Ну, конечно! Ты такой эгоист, Блейн, как все люди… тебе нет никакого дела до того, как я себя чувствую!

– Потерпи немного, ты привыкнешь!

– Вам виднее, хозяин! – злобно огрызнулся гибрид, резко встал, ловко увернувшись от инстинктивно взметнувшейся для объятия руки Блейна, и размашистым шагом направился к машине.

«Докатились! Дальше некуда…» – подумал Блейн, провожая его взглядом. Но Курт тут же опроверг его опасения, доказывая, что таки есть куда. Он решительно открыл дверцу и плюхнулся на заднее сидение, таким образом, односторонне закрывая дискуссию.

 

Блейн не понимал, что происходит с его любимым. И злился.

А Курт злился потому, что Блейн не понимает, что происходит с ним, и злится.

И так по кругу.

За месяц со дня их переезда на новую, действительно прекрасную, просторную и полностью обставленную квартиру, они успели довести друг друга до белого каления.

И не помогал даже примирительный секс, поскольку… его не было. Каждый раз, когда Блейн пытался приблизиться к нему, гибрид находил отговорки, самые разнообразные, но в действительности, он просто не мог. Не в этих стенах, таких чужих, безликих, холодных.

Гробовое молчание сопровождало их всю дорогу, да и потом, уже дома, если не считать сухого «Нет!» Курта в ответ на предложение Блейна поужинать.

Как и каждую ночь в последние две недели Курт не стал даже пытаться заснуть в кровати, а прихватил своё детское одеяло, которое хранил ещё со времён питомника, и свернулся в громоздком старинном кресле-качалке, доставшемся Блейну от бабушки, и бывшем единственным элементом мебели, привезённым с прежней квартиры.

Блейну было тошно от всей этой ситуации, слова Курта, брошенные в приступе необъяснимой злости, больно били по вискам, продолжая метаться в голове, будто желая вырваться наружу, но не находя выхода.

 

***

 

Курт был возбуждён, чертовски возбуждён. Он развалился нагишом на постели, в самой что ни на есть развратной позе и призывно глядел на Блейна, такого красивого, совершенно голого, сидящего перед ним на коленях с эрекцией в полной боевой готовности. 

– Ну же, Блейн, чего ты ждёшь? Дай мне то, чего я хочу!

– Что, милый?

– Это уже не смешно… ты знаешь!

– Нет, родной, я не понимаю…

– Не понимаешь?.. – как такое было возможно? Курт изнывал от желания, а Блейн не хотел ему помочь. Курт сходил с ума, он был возмущён, взбешён. – Не понимаешь?!!

 

***

 

– Нет. Я, правда, не понимаю, Курт. Что с тобой, малыш? Это нелепо, ты разрушаешь всё, что есть между нами, и я не знаю, как предотвратить это. Помоги мне… объясни, потому что я в отчаянии! – Курт проснулся от собственного крика и, открыв глаза, наткнулся на загнанный взгляд Блейна. 

– Действительно, не понимаешь? – недоверчиво пробормотал Курт, хриплым ото сна голосом.

– Да. Я ни за что не стал бы мучить тебя намеренно, ты же знаешь? Это… всего лишь смена места жительства… новый дом. Ты ведь не впервые переезжаешь. Когда ты пришёл из питомника ко мне, ты быстро обвыкся, не возникло никаких проблем. Почему же сейчас всё так… тяжело? – Курт сел, подтянув колени к груди.

– Потому, что питомник не был домом. Там нам с младенчества внушали, что питомник – лишь место, где мы должны ждать момента, когда появится хозяин и даст нам – каждому из нас – настоящий дом… Мы ведь отчасти кошки, Блейн, ты никогда не слышал, что кошка привязывается не к хозяину, но к дому? Я не хочу сказать, что мне дороже дом, чем ты, но… мне почти физически больно жить в этом… не моём месте! 

– Блейн глядел на него, словно завороженный, впитывая каждое слово, пытаясь понять. – Здесь я чувствую себя… – Курт прикрыл глаза, подбирая нужные слова, чтобы Блейн, наконец, сумел осознать, что он не капризничает, что это всё правда, его правда, – как посреди пустыни – днём слишком жарко, ночью слишком холодно; как на самой вершине Эльбруса – где ледяные ветры и не хватает кислорода… мне так плохо здесь, Блейн… – всхлипнул под конец Курт, вскидывая влажные от слёз глаза. – У тебя, когда ты привёл меня из питомника… там было всё так по-домашнему, так уютно, я буквально мог видеть, что гвоздь вот под эту рамочку вбил ты, что вон ту подставку под кастрюли тебе подарила бабушка… я сразу почувствовал себя дома…

– Почему ты сразу не рассказал мне… всё это, родной? 

– Я думал… не знаю, это же так ясно… я не понимаю, как ты можешь… то есть, неужели тебе не… зябко здесь? – Курт повёл плечами и обхватил себя руками, будто подчёркивая мысль. Блейн усмехнулся.

– Иди сюда, давай, для начала, попробуем согреть друг друга! – Курт скользнул с кресла в его распахнутые объятия и тихонько замурлыкал, впервые за последний месяц.

– Для начала? – спросил он, приподняв голову. – А потом?

– А потом мы что-нибудь придумаем! – щёлкнул его по носу Блейн, и, судя по озорному выражению, идея у него уже была наготове.

 

***

 

Курта разбудил поцелуй Блейна и аромат кофе с молоком под самым носом.

– Пора вставать, киса!

– А? Зачем?.. Я ещё подремлю… – Курт лениво перевернулся на другой бок с твёрдым намерением снова отключиться, но Блейн не позволил, стянув с него одеяло. – Ну, что ты делаешь… мне же холодно! Зачем мне вставать в такую рань? – он бросил взгляд на часы – 9:15 – вот именно, практически с петухами! 

– Мои доисторические предки вообще в этот час только-только вернулись с охоты и легли спать! Ты должен считаться с моей генетической памятью, – Блейн рассмеялся и провёл дымящейся чашкой у него под носом, дразня.

– Поднимайся, дикий доисторический охотник! Девочки звонили, ты им срочно нужен для какой-то внеплановой репетиции, – не успел Андерсон договорить, как Курт уже подскочил с кровати и, радостно мяукнув, помчался вприпрыжку в направлении ванной.

Да, слова «девочки» и «репетиция» являлись лучшим будильником. «Знание – сила!» – похвалил себя Блейн.

Он как раз успел выпроводить Курта, когда к дому подъехала команда рабочих на двух вместительных грузовиках.

 

***

 

Спустя четыре часа Курт возвращался назад, усталый, но довольный: "Пять континентов" начали готовить новую программу, где у него было два дуэта и даже соло. Да и с Блейном вчера удалось прояснить ситуацию, у парня даже затеплилась надежда, что теперь удастся уговорить его вернуться в прежнюю квартиру, может, приплатив новым жильцам или… Курт открыл дверь и застыл на пороге.

Первой мыслью было: «Воры! Квартиру обчистили!» Впрочем, здравый смысл тут же взял верх, никакие воры не стали бы выносить всё, в смысле, буквально всё, потому что его взору открывался вид на абсолютно пустое помещение – голые стены, голый пол и потолок, пустые, будто обнажённые окна…

Вторая мысль была: «Ура! Мы возвращаемся домой!» Но, увы, её пришлось отбросить, поскольку мебель принадлежала хозяину квартиры.

Других идей в голову ему не приходило.

– Блеееейн? – позвал он жалобно. 

Из спальни раздался звук какой-то возни, и через секунду оттуда появился Андерсон, аккуратно закрывая за собой дверь.

– Сюрприз! – жизнерадостно воскликнул он, ослепляя Курта торжествующей улыбкой победителя. 

Курт в замешательстве мотнул головой. 

– Не понимаю, предлагаешь жить без мебели? Или… или мы переезжаем… возвращаемся домой? – спросил он всё же с надеждой, не удержавшись, ведь перспектива была такой заманчивой. Но Блейн только усмехнулся.

– Нет, хороший мой, _это_ наш дом, – начал Андерсон, и, когда Курт, недовольно сморщившись, попытался возразить, добавил: – мы сделаем это место нашим домом… вместе!

– Что ты… о чём ты говоришь? Как это – сделаем? – Курт заинтересованно склонил голову набок.

– Мы выберем краску для стен… – моментально сообразив, к чему ведёт его возлюбленный, гибрид оживлённо подхватил:

– Для каждой комнаты – разную! Чур, в моей стены будут голубые! С птичками!... Блейн, пожалуйста, можно я нарисую у себя канареечек, а? Жёлтеньких! – Курт умоляюще уставился на Андерсона, заранее зная ответ, а в его голове уже полным ходом шла разработка дизайна их совместного… дома. Да! Они сделают это… помещение – Курт окинул критическим взглядом голые стены – их общим домом, красивым, уютным, тёплым… Кстати, о тепле!

– Блейн!

– Да?

– А мы можем устроить камин в гостиной? Я видел в журналах такие небольшие, которые можно установить в городской квартире. Мы на последнем этаже, можно было бы вытяжку сделать прямо на крышу… а? Я бы вечерами валялся перед огнём… обожаю смотреть на огонь, но газовые конфорки – не то.

– Будет тебе камин! Завтра же с утра и поедем выбирать.

– Завтра? Завтра же понедельник, а как же работа?

– Я взял неделю выходных, специально для обустройства нашего гнёздышка…

– Норки! – озорно возразил Курт, подойдя вплотную и хватаясь за воротник кардигана Блейна. 

– Пусть будет норка, мой ручной хищник! Какие-то ещё экзотические пожелания? Признавайся, я же вижу, как у тебя глаза блестят! – Курт закусил губу и смущённо прошептал:

– Я боюсь, это будет уже перебор… 

– Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо здесь, Курт, говори, в крайнем случае, мы это обсудим. Надеюсь, ты понял, что с такими тупыми существами, как люди, нужно всё обсуждать, сами они могут и не сообразить!

– Ладно, – захихикал Курт, – видишь ли, мне всегда хотелось иметь… кровать с балдахином! – брови Андерсона исчезли за линией волос. – Ну вот… я знал, что это слишком, – Курт прижал ушки и крепче стиснул кулачки на вороте Андерсона.

– Нет, милый, нет, это вовсе не слишком! Просто, неожиданно! А ты… ну, тебя не будут раздражать все эти полотнища ткани вокруг?

– Я не настолько кот, Блейн! – оскорбился Курт. – С занавесками же мне удаётся держать себя в руках! – гордо заметил он, оправляя кофту Блейна. – И, кстати, я присмотрел чудненький дизайн для штор в гостиную, надо только выбрать ткань, я сам сошью.

Курт чмокнул Блейна в носик и направился в ванную, приводить себя в порядок перед сном. На полпути он встал, как вкопанный, развернулся и снова подскочил к озадаченному Андерсону.

– Блейн… прости меня!

– За что, родной, что ты успел натворить?

– Нет… я про вчерашнее… я такого наговорил тебе! И мне так стыдно! Я не думал этого на самом деле, серьёзно… ну, что ты эгоист и всё такое…

– Всё нормально, Курт, я всё понимаю, ты был расстроен…

– Нет! Не нормально! Я не был просто расстроен… я был… потерян, разбит, я потерял уверенность… Пойми, для меня дом был чем-то неизменным, точкой опоры, местом, куда всегда можно вернуться, чем-то нерушимым! И вдруг мне говорят: «Это больше не твой дом!» Я… утратил мой якорь. 

– Я понимаю, Курт. Но теперь ведь всё в порядке, мы построим наш новый дом…

– Да, теперь всё в порядке… но, не потому, что мы построим наш дом! – Блейн удивлённо взглянул на него. – А потому, что я понял – ты мой дом, Блейн! Ты мой якорь, моя точка опоры… _Ты – мой дом!_


	6. Lost.

Курт затравленно озирался по сторонам, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в мельтешение чужих жизней и разрываясь между диким желанием броситься, сломя голову куда попало, сшибая прохожих и полностью противоположным желанием просто осесть на землю, уткнуться носом в колени и разрыдаться от безнадёжности ситуации. 

Он потерялся!

Как глупо, глупо, глупо!.. 

Он стоял посреди огромной Афинской рыночной площади. С разряженным мобильником. Не зная ни слова по-гречески. Да даже если бы он и нашёл кого-то, кто изъясняется на английском, что спрашивать? Не видали ли Вы невысокого смуглого парня с кучерявыми волосами?.. Да здесь 99,9% парней подходит под это описание!

Курта накрыло волной стыда: как он смог допустить такое? И ведь видел вчера вечером, что телефон почти разряжен! Вставать ему, видишь ли, лень было! Болван! Бестолочь несчастная! 

И вообще, за Блейна держаться надо было, а не пялиться на рыбный развал, рот разинув!

Курт прикрыл усталые глаза, и в его голове раздался голос любимого персонажа*:

« Однажды я прочитал интересную книгу. В ней говорилось, что большинство людей, потерявшихся в лесах, умирают… от стыда.  
Да. Они умирают от стыда.  
"Что я сделал не так? Как я мог довести себя до этого?.."  
Так они и сидят там, и они... умирают. Они не делают то единственное, что может спасти их жизнь.  
Думать.»

Какие средства были в его распоряжении, чтобы привлечь внимание Андерсона?

Световые сигналы исключались. Дымовые тоже…

А вот врубить режим сирены, это он мог. Очень даже запросто.

Курт пошарил вокруг глазами. Да, пустой ящик из-под фруктов вполне подходил. Взобравшись на импровизированный помост, гибрид обвил поясницу хвостом, натянул поплотнее на уши соломенную шляпку, прочистил горло и вступил:

 

Something has changed within me   
Что-то изменилось внутри меня

Someting is not the same  
Что-то уже не так, как прежде

I'm through with playing by the rules  
Я больше не играю по правилам 

Of someone else's game   
Чужой игры

 

*****

 

Вот уже полчаса Блейн носился как оглашенный по рынку, покрываясь попеременно то горячим – от жары и бега, то холодным – от страха за Курта, потом. Его бедный котёнок потерялся, а телефон не подавал признаков жизни.

Курт был где-то там, посреди этого хаоса, шума и толкотни, и это при том, что он и общественный транспорт переносил с трудом.

Андерсон остановился на минутку, чтобы отдышаться, и вдруг над гомоном толпы взлетела неслыханной высоты нота.

Э нет, не неслыханной! Ему был прекрасно знаком этот голос! Сердце Блейна совершило радостный кульбит, и он помчался на родные до боли звуки.

Чем ближе раздавалась песня, тем плотнее становилась толпа. Под конец, Андерсону уже приходилось протискиваться между плотно стоящими людьми, неохотно пропускавшими его вперёд. Наконец, его глазам предстало одновременно прекрасное и забавное зрелище: вытянувшись стрункой на замызганном деревянном ящике и вдохновенно прикрыв глаза, Курт выводил последние строки Defying Gravity.

Картина была настолько трогательна, а облегчение, которое он ощутил, настолько велико, что Блейн прослезился.

Едва отзвучала последняя нота, толпа собравшаяся вокруг необычного исполнителя, взорвалась аплодисментами, свистом и восторженными возгласами, а к его ногам, весело подпрыгивая и звеня, посыпались монетки.

– Курт! – испуганно распахнувший глаза гибрид мгновенно обернулся на звук любимого голоса. Счастливая улыбка расцвела на его лице, он резво соскочил со своей маленькой сцены и бросился в объятия Блейна.

– Спасибо! – всхлипнул Курт ему в изгиб шеи. – Спасибо, что нашёл меня!

Андерсон нервно рассмеялся, отпуская остатки накопившегося напряжения.

– Спасибо, что помог мне тебя найти!

 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

*Речь о фильме «На грани» с Энтони Хопкинсом.


	7. Свобода выбора.

Весь вечер Курт молчал как рыба, переводя потерянный взгляд с Тины на Майка и обратно, будто бы пытаясь понять что-то для себя. Супруги Ченг… то есть, теперь бывшие супруги, выглядели и вели себя как обычно, с той небольшой разницей, что руки обоих были свободны от колец, а их сердца – друг от друга. Неделю назад они сообщили всей честной компании о состоявшемся разводе и пригласили отпраздновать с ними новообретённую свободу.

«Нашей любви недостаточно больше, чтобы быть вместе!» – сказали они жизнерадостно. – «Мы решили расстаться, прежде чем возненавидим друг друга», – добавила Тина, и Майк кивнул.

Куинн поспособствовала Майку с поисками новой квартиры. Пак, Сэм, Финн и Блейн помогли с переездом.

И вот теперь все они сидели в ставшем почти вторым домом заведении Майка, поздравляя друзей с новым началом.

Но шутки и весёлый смех отскакивали от сознания Курта, как нечто неуместное и чужеродное, пока он изо всех сил старался осознать тот факт, что эти двое уже не были единым целым, не принадлежали больше друг другу. Каждый из них пойдёт теперь по жизни своим путём, не делая большой трагедии из расставания.

Не то чтобы он никогда раньше не слышал о разводах, просто, как и о всякой беде, о таком не желаешь задумываться, пока это не затрагивает тебя самого или близких тебе людей. И вот теперь Курт добросовестно пропускал всю ситуацию через свой мозг и через своё сердце, невольно примеряя на них с Блейном.

И тихонько умирая внутри.

 

Поскольку и в течение всей дороги домой Курт просидел будто в воду опущеный, не проронив ни слова, Андерсон понял, что предстоит _Разговор_. Зайдя в квартиру, он тут же направился на кухню готовить какао с шестью зефиринками – любимый напиток Курта.

Когда гибрид с поникшей головой возник на пороге, его ожидала ароматная дымящаяся чашка и с выжидающим выражением подпёрший кулаками подбородок Блейн.

– Мне начинать задавать наводящие вопросы, или сам расскажешь, что с тобой? 

Курт тяжко вздохнул и сел.

– Сам, – по тому, как медленно гибрид пил какао и как тщательно пережёвывал зефиринки, было понятно – Андерсону вряд ли понравится то, что ему предстоит услышать. И действительно…

– Мне страшно, Блейн! А вдруг мы тоже однажды… разлюбим друг друга?..

– Нет!!! Даже думать не смей! Я никогда не разлюблю тебя! – Курт с упрёком поднял глаза.

– Во-первых, никто не может гарантировать подобные вещи. А во-вторых, пара ведь состоит из двоих… разве я не в счёт? – ровным голосом возразил он, и Блейн ошарашенно уставился на своего котёночка, который вдруг показался ему таким взрослым и не таким уж своим… – Пойми меня правильно, Блейн, я вовсе не планирую расставаться с тобой, меня убивает одна мысль о таком! Но, подумай, быть… приговорёнными друг к другу, не иметь возможности выбора – это ужасно!

Блейн похолодел от этих слов.

– Ты чувствуешь себя в ловушке?..

– Мы оба в ловушке, Блейн! Оба! Мне дико даже предположить такое, но представь, что наши чувства остыли, что мы стали в тягость друг другу… и что? Мне одна дорога – обратно в питомник, уже в качестве подержанного товара. Но ты же никогда не поступишь со мной так. Даже если не из любви – из сострадания. И мы будем продолжать мучить и изводить себя и друг друга. Мне невыносимо думать, что я – твой приговор, а ты – мой. Люди должны иметь возможность выбора!

– Но… – начал Блейн и тут же осёкся. Курт горько усмехнулся.

– Но… я же не человек. Ты прав, Блейн, это не твоя вина, это факт.

– Вот именно, Курт, факт, – подхватил Блейн, – с которым можно лишь смириться. К чему весь этот разговор?

– К чему? Да к тому, милый, что не со всеми фактами нужно мириться. Знаю, нельзя изменить то, что я гибрид. Но можно заставить общество изменить отношение к гибридам и признать неприемлемость настоящего положения вещей. Помнишь, мы видели передачу про организацию, которая выступает за права гибридов?

– Да, конечно. И что?

– И что? Не тупи, Блейн! Ты же адвокат! Чертовски хороший адвокат!

 

–––––––––––––––-

 

Они остановились перед скромной табличкой «Ассоциация борьбы за права гибридов».

– Смелее, Блейн! – Курт ободряюще улыбнулся, взял руку Андерсона, сложил её в кулак и, поцеловав побелевшие костяшки, постучал ими в дверь.

На стук открыл лысоватый мужчина лет под пятьдесят.

– Чем могу помочь, молодые люди? – Андерсон нервно прокашлялся.

– Пока, увы, ничем. Но я хотел бы предложить свои услуги. Вам ведь не помешает бесплатная юридическая поддержка? – мужчина просиял и с энтузиазмом протянул руку.

– Ещё как не помешает! Бёрт Хаммел.

– Блейн Андерсон. Очень приятно, мистер Хаммел.

– Бёрт, зови меня по имени, Блейн, – Хаммел посмотрел на робко периминающегося с ноги на ногу гибрида. – А Вас как звать-величать, юноша?

– Курт, – почти мурлыкнул тот под тёплым взглядом пронзительно голубых, как и его собственные, глаз.

– Рад познакомиться, сынок!


	8. Гроза.

☁ ☂ ☁ 

Припав к холодному стеклу окна, Курт с ужасом и надеждой всматривался во тьму. Вода ручьями лилась с неба, время от времени рассекаемого яркими вспышками молний. Нос гибрида заледенел, грохот грома каждый раз заставлял его вздрагивать, а желание убежать в спальню и забиться под одеяло, с каждой минутой становилось всё более непреодолимым, но он упрямо стоял на своём посту.

Ну, конечно же, он понимал, что это никоим образом не поспособствует скорейшему и безопаснейшему возвращению Блейна, но… он просто не мог иначе! Чёртов Андерсон! Говорят, когда где-то человека ругают, у него горят уши. Учитывая количество проклятий, которые Курт успел прошипеть, выкрикнуть, простонать и сформулировать мысленно в его адрес за последние полтора часа, от ушей Блейна должны были остаться две маленькие горстки пепла.

В отчаянии, гибрид со всей дури стукнулся лбом о раму и взвыл от боли. В тот же момент яркий свет разрезал тьму. Но на этот раз источник его был не в небе. Машина припарковалась напротив дома, и через мгновение знакомый силуэт, пригибаясь под плотными струями, метнулся к подъезду. Курт невольно затаил дыхание, и лишь услышав звук хлопнувшей двери, вздохнул с облегчением. 

«Тебе хана, Андерсон!..» – в предвкушении расправы, прошептал он себе под нос.

☁ ☂ ☁ 

Не успел Блейн вытащить ключи из кармана, как дверь квартиры перед ним распахнулась, и он оказался схвачен, буквально вдёрнут внутрь, со скоростью звука лишён насквозь промокшей верхней одежды и брошен в кресло. А сверху тут же приземлился Курт, оставляя его без малейшей возможности к сопротивлению. Целенаправленным движением гибрид уткнулся почему-то ужасно холодным и влажным носом в выемку над ключицей и глубоко прерывисто вдохнул.

Тело Курта было чертовски напряжено, его даже слегка потряхивало, а дышал он часто и неровно. И это было, увы, не от жара, как с прискорбием пришлось констатировать Андерсону. То есть, Блейн не был настолько наивен, чтобы не понимать, что облажался, просто до этого момента он не сознавал насколько. То, что его котёнок продолжал молча прижиматься к нему, медленно расслабляясь и выравнивая дыхание, говорило об одном – он изо всех сил заставлял себя успокоиться, прежде чем открыть рот.

«Тебе хана, Андерсон!..» – пронеслось в голове Блейна. Когда онемение конечностей приблизилось к точке невозврата, он решился пошевелиться и робко позвал:

– Курт?.. Может, поужинаем и спать, милый, а? Поздно ужееее!.. – взвизгнул Блейн, потому что гибрид, не поднимая головы, впился ногтями в его спину.

– Ужин тебе? – ядовито переспросил Курт, привстав, но не позволяя ему двинуться. – А может, сперва объяснишь, какого чёрта в течение полутора часов после того, как ты вышел из конторы, я не мог до тебя дозвониться?! – гибрид снова разволновался, на скулах выступил румянец, глаза превратились в щелочки, а желваки заходили ходуном. Андерсон никогда не считал себя одним из тех, кого возбуждает опасность, но, похоже, он ошибался… во всяком случае, когда этой опасностью был Курт. Блейн прокашлялся, неловко завозившись под своим всадником.

– Ну, малыш, всё ведь в порядке! Ты же понимаешь, что в такую погоду на дороге сплошные заторы…

– Я не спрашиваю, почему ты так долго добирался, Блейн, я не тупой! Я спрашиваю, какого, блять, хрена я должен был думать всё это время, что ты валяешься где-то, сражённый молнией или сбитый чужой машиной, или врезавшийся в какое-нибудь в дерево, или… – Курт на секунду умолк, набирая воздуха в лёгкие для продолжения обвинительной тирады, но Андерсон его опередил:

– Я забыл мобильник у себя в кабинете…

– И?.. Ты не мог за ним вернуться? – ошарашено уставился на него гибрид.

– Ну… я обнаружил это только когда уже отъехал… Возвращаться, снова парковать машину, подниматься наверх… На это ушло бы лишних полчаса, как минимум! А мне так хотелось, наконец, забраться в горячий душ и в постельку! – состроил Блейн жалобные глазки.

– А, то есть, ты спешил домой, исключительно чтобы принять душ и завалиться в твою уютную постельку, а не потому, что кое-кто тут с ума сходил, ожидая тебя? – снова взъелся Курт, зло прижимая ушки к голове.

– Ухх!.. Лучше мне просто заткнуться, да? Прекрати, ну, естественно, я спешил к тебе! Но и помыться после целого дня работы мне тоже хотелось… Давай, загрызи меня теперь за это!

– Не провоцируй меня! – молнии, которые метал глазами Курт, показались Андерсону пострашнее тех, что до сих пор сверкали за окном, и он решил поднять белый флаг.

– Ладно, ладно, согласен! Я кругом неправ! Могу я как-то загладить вину? – заискивающе спросил Блейн, с опаской косясь на гневно подёргивающийся хвост. Секунда на осознание, и ушки гибрида заинтересованно встали торчком.

– Вообще-то, можешь… только… – Курт нерешительно замялся.

– Всё что угодно! – заверил его Блейн, радуясь, что расчленение живьём ему уже, кажется, не грозит.

– Хорошо. Но завтра ты не сможешь пойти в офис.

– Э?.. Почему это? – в недоумении округлил глаза Андерсон.

– Потому что ходить тебе будет… затруднительно. А сидеть – тем более! – с ехидцей пояснил Курт свои намерения в отношении него на этот вечер. Блейн с довольной ухмылкой потянулся к домашнему телефону.

– Привет, Уэсс! Прости, что так поздно… – артистично прохрипел он в трубку и не менее артистично закашлялся. – Да, похоже, я на пару дней вне игры. Справитесь без меня? Конечно, как только приду в форму!

☎ 


	9. В болезни и здравии...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Машеньке (Riverance), замечательному человеку и восхитительному артеру посвящается!  
> Я обещал, первый же вылупившийся Клейн - тебе. Люблю, надеюсь втайне - ладно, не очень-то и втайне - на новых Китти!

Курт так долго и напряжённо всматривался в, казалось, рассыпающиеся перед ним, строчки мелкого текста, что в глазах скопились слёзы. Которые не преминули скользнуть вниз по щекам, когда он поднял невидящий взгляд на вошедшего в квартиру Блейна.

– Что это значит?.. – Блейн скорее прочёл по губам, нежели услышал этот вопрос. А разглядев, что именно за бумаги держал в руках Курт, ощутил мгновенный холод – будто сердце покрылось ледяной коркой… и дало трещину.

– Ты… где ты взял это?.. Ты рылся в моих вещах?! – с рекордной скоростью перешёл он с шёпота на крик, инстинктивно следуя правилу «Нападение – лучшая защита». Курт вздрогнул и, беспомощно уронив документы на пол, уставился на него с такой обидой в глазах, что Андерсону захотелось самолично надавать себе пощёчин. 

– Я… я… нет! Я вытирал пыль… а они лежали на книгах… сверху. Они упали… я подобрал, стал раскладывать по порядку… Я совсем не хотел читать, но потом увидел это: «гибрида, Курта Андерсона, завещаю мистеру Бёрту Хаммелу»… Я… – Курт надрывно всхлипнул и быстро вытер ладонью уже совершенно мокрое от слёз лицо, прежде чем продолжить: – Зачем, Блейн?.. Почему? Зачем тебе это понадобилось?

***

– Полтора месяца?.. Ты полтора месяца делал вид, что всё в порядке… уходил по утрам на работу, заказывал пиццу, смотрел свой дурацкий футбол, шутил и смеялся, как ни в чём не бывало, а сам в это время думал, что умираешь?.. Ходил по врачам, сдавал анализы, делал биопсию… составлял завещание… не говоря мне ни слова?.. Да что с тобой такое?.. Как ты мог, Блейн?

– Я не хотел, чтобы ты зря волновался. Всё ведь обошлось, опухоль оказалась доброкачественная, и мне уже назначили операцию по удалению через две недели. 

На Курта, однако, его слова не произвели ожидаемого успокаивающего эффекта: если до сих пор гибрид смотрел на Андерсона с растерянностью и удивлением, сейчас он будто бы вовсе не узнавал человека перед собой. 

– Обошлось, говоришь? – медленно произнёс Курт, смерив холодным взглядом Блейна, сидящего на краешке дивана с виновато опущенными плечами. Гибрид аккуратно положил на журнальный столик злосчастную стопку документов, поднялся с пола, где оставался сидеть с момента прихода Блейна, слушая рассказ о событиях последних полутора месяцев, и не говоря больше ни слова, отправился к себе в комнату.

Полчаса спустя, Курт вышел оттуда полностью одетый, с плотно набитой дорожной сумкой через плечо. Блейн, казалось, даже не пошевелившийся за это время, моментально поняв его намерения, с неожиданной прытью подскочил к двери, не давая пройти.

– Прошу тебя… нет… не уходи… – он протянул руки к лицу Курта, но в последний момент замер, не смея коснуться.

– Я должен, Блейн. Мне нужно побыть… без тебя, понимаешь? Подумать. – Гибрид опустил голову, молчаливо выжидая, когда путь освободится, и Блейну не осталось ничего как отойти.

– Куда ты пойдёшь? – спросил он обречённо.

– К тому, кому ты меня завещал, – ответил Курт и тихо закрыл за собой дверь.

***

– Могу я… можно мне поговорить с Куртом? – это прозвучало так по-детски, до смешного жалобно, что Бёрт невольно покачал головой, проводя рукой по глазам, и устало вздохнул.

– Извини, Андерсон, нет… пока нет. Не хотелось бы сыпать соль на твои сердечные раны, но я предупреждал тебя, что всё это скверно обернётся. Нельзя лгать тем, кого любишь.

– Я не лгал, я просто умолчал о некоторых вещах, которые… я не хотел причинять ему боль!

– Лгал… умалчивал… какая разница? Блейн?.. Ты исключил его из своей жизни в трудный для тебя момент… заставил почувствовать недостойным доверия…

– Господи, я только хотел оградить его от всего дурного, я… ему очень плохо?

– Да, ему плохо. Но он сильный, Блейн, он справится, просто ему нужно ещё некоторое время. Он сам тебе позвонит, договорились?

– Надоел я тебе со своим нытьём, да? Прости, Бёрт, я так скучаю по нему! 

– Нет, ты мне не надоел, но после каждого твоего звонка приходится отпаивать его литрами тёплого молока за просмотром Мулен руж… Попробуй перезвонить через несколько дней, ладно?

– Прости ещё раз… я жив, а ты его всё равно унаследовал! Да, я перезвоню через… Ох… чёрт, через три дня меня оперируют…

***

– Курт Андерсон? – вернул его к реальности голос моложавого мужчины в белом халате, только что вышедшего из палаты Блейна. Доктор приветливо улыбнулся. – Операция прошла успешно, твой хозяин уже спрашивал о тебе. Можешь зайти, если хочешь. – Курт только кивнул, не в силах произнести ни слова, и, ловко обогнув его, проскользнул в дверь.

Блейн полулежал на подушках, от его локтя тянулась трубочка капельницы, он слегка осунулся и был несколько бледнее обычного, но в целом выглядел вполне бодрячком, и Курт вздохнул с облегчением. Едва заметив его, Андерсон расцвёл счастливой улыбкой, но уже в следующий момент его взгляд упал на левую руку гибрида, которая была подвешена на перевязи к шее.

– Что… что это? Откуда? Как? Когда ты?... – посыпались из него вопросы, и Курт поспешно подбежал к кровати и сел на край, накрывая его ладонь здоровой рукой.

– Это ничего, это даже не перелом, а всего лишь трещина, гипс уже скоро снимут! Я упал – торопился, не смотрел под ноги, подвернул ногу и упал. Это случилось в тот день, когда я переехал к мистеру Хаммелу, я уже подошёл к подъезду… Мне просто не повезло, рука попала на ступеньку и поэтому кость треснула… ну, чуть-чуть. Но сейчас уже всё в порядке. – Пока Курт говорил, в голове Блейна пронеслись образы его бедного котёнка, съёжившегося от боли перед домом Бёрта, дрожащего от страха в больнице, пока ему накладывали лангетку, страдающего от невозможности удобно лечь или просто почесать измученную кожу в течение этих двух недель… а его не было рядом, чтобы поддержать и утешить! 

– Как тебе только в голову пришло скрывать это от меня?! – не выдержал он, наконец. Курт вздрогнул от такого резкого перехода на повышенные тона, но тут же оправился и сел прямее.

– Да я сам не додумался бы… но нашёлся один человек – подсказал и даже показал, как это делается! – Андерсон застыл, беспомощно хватая ртом воздух. – Ну, что? Каково оно… по ту сторону? Теперь понимаешь, как я себя почувствовал, когда узнал, что ты скрываешь от меня свои проблемы? Блейн, ты всегда говорил, что ты мне не хозяин, что мы – равноправные партнёры. И я верил тебе. 

– Я… я люблю тебя…

– Я тоже тебя люблю! Но любовь не должна оставаться на словах, её нужно демонстрировать поступками. А ты этой своей ложью отбросил нас на уровень хозяин-питомец! Ты заботишься и оберегаешь – а мне остаётся смирно сидеть в уголке и чистить шёрстку. 

– Я не хотел, чтобы ты страдал, Курт!..

– А я _хочу_ страдать вместе с тобой! Я хочу _всё_ вместе с тобой! Мне бы хотелось ходить с тобой по врачам, несмотря на мою ненависть к больницам, держать тебя за руку, когда тебе было страшно или больно! Мне хотелось бы не находить себе места, ожидая результатов анализов, и с ума сходить от радости, получив хорошие новости!

– А если бы новости оказались… дурными?..

– Я бы крепко-крепко обнял тебя и заставил не сдаваться, и делать всё возможное, чтобы победить болезнь! 

– А если бы… ничего нельзя было сделать…

– Блейн… я понимаю твоё желание оградить меня от всего плохого в этой жизни, но, пожалуйста… не надо! Я сильнее, чем ты думаешь. Я хочу оставаться рядом с тобой до самого последнего вздоха – твоего или моего. Не исключай меня из твоей жизни… никогда! Я так скучаю по тебе, я хочу вернуться, но… – гибрид замялся, не зная, как продолжить.

– Что, Курт? Что нужно, чтобы это «но» исчезло?

– Что сделано, то сделано, прошлого не изменить, но… признай, что был неправ! Пообещай мне, что такое не повторится! Это будет моим пропуском домой.

– Я больше так не буду! –состроил бровки домиком Блейн. 

– Боже, Андерсон! Ты для этого какие-то специальные курсы посещал? – хохотнул с порога палаты появившийся как раз в этот момент мистер Хаммел. – Серьёзно, иногда ты больше похож на щеночка, чем Курт на котёнка… а это непросто, у него ведь ушки и хвост на вооружении!

**Два месяца спустя.**

– Господи, Блейн! Что с твоей челюстью?! – в ужасе округлив глаза, Курт уставился на вернувшегося домой посреди рабочего дня Андерсона.

– Шта-шта… не видишь, рашпухла! – огрызнулся тот.

– Так езжай скорей к дантисту! Зачем ты домой приехал?

– Жа тобой. 

– Э?.. Зачем это ещё? – насторожился Курт.

– Жа руку меня бугешь гержать! – заявил Блейн, бросая на диван рабочий кейс и протягивая оторопевшему гибриду куртку.

– Это твоя месть, да? – испуганно протянул тот.

– Ты шам говорил! Ешли мне штрашно и больно, ты хочешь быть рягом – я ужашно боющ дантишта и мне уже больно, так што, пошпеши! Или шпашовал? –глянул с прищуром Блейн. 

– Ещё чего! – гордо вскинул голову Курт, схватил куртку и уверенно прошествовал в прихожую, нервно подёргивая хвостом и не замечая кривенькой ехидной ухмылки Андерсона.


End file.
